GGO: Swordsman and Sniper
by Yakosh
Summary: Sequel to ALO: The Rangers, GGO part of my Sword Art Online fanfic. KiritoxSinon. Please go back and read ALO: The Rangers if you haven't already, it may not make sense otherwise. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1: World of Guns

GGO: Swordsman and Sniper

 **This is the first chapter of GGO: Swordsman and Sniper**.

 **This story is a sequel to ALO: The Rangers, which is a sequel to SAO: The Rangers Black and Blue so you should read those first if you want to understand what is going on as this chapter directly continues from the final chapter of the previous story.**

Chapter 1: World of Guns

* * *

 **(1st person, Kazuto, November 16th, 12:59pm)**

We walked in and the person at the front asked "Table for two?"

"We're here to meet someone." I said.

"Kirito! Over here." called an agent in a business suit and Shino and I cringed, everyone turned to look at him.

He seemed to be able to ignore it and once everyone went back to their food we walked over and sat down.

"Do you try to make us hate you?" Shino asked quietly once we sat down.

The agent ignored her and I asked "So why did you want to meet?"

"First, order anything you want." the agent said.

We ordered some stuff and then the agent continued.

"There has been two near-inexplicable deaths in quick succession connected in a few ways." the agent said.

"So you called us here to tell us somebody died?" Shino asked.

"Not exactly, you see, both people who died had three things in common, one of which is uncertain." the agent said.

I nodded for him to go on and he continued.

"Both died from their heart stopping, both had an Amusphere on their head loaded with a game called Gun Gale Online abbreviated GGO, and finally, both had been shot by the same person inside the game and disconnected before being found dead."

I saw Shino go slightly pale from the corner of my eye and grabbed her hand under the table, noticing it was slightly cold.

I felt her hand warm up saw blood return to her face so I asked "And what does this have to do with us?"

"I wanted to ask you whether you think it is possible that a virtual bullet can kill in the real world?" asked the agent.

"No, not unless there was some brain damage." I said, trying to get this over with quickly so that Shino doesn't have to listen to a talk about guns.

"There was not, it was checked carefully." the agent said.

"Then no, it is not possible." I said.

"Then I have a request for you, will you log into GGO and find this person, you would dive from a hospital just incase of course." he said.

"Why don't you send someone from the government and why would we do it?" I asked.

"America might not like it with we start an official investigation and if you do it you will be payed, quite a lot." he said and wrote a shockingly large number on a piece of paper.

I whispered to Shino "What do you think, I can do it alone, we can do it together or we can not do this? You don't have to go."

"I'll come, it will be like immersive therapy or something like that. Let's do it, if there is a murderer on the lose and we have the chance to catch him we should. Plus that's a lot of money to pass up." she whispered back.

I nodded and said loud enough for the agent hear "Okay, we'll do it."

"Right, the hospital you'll be diving from is the one that you were in during SAO and you'll be payed once you're done. I'll send you a text message once I set thing up with the hospital." the agent said.

I nodded and we stood up, having already finished our desert and not needing to wait for the check because he was paying the hefty price of the very fancy deserts we ordered.

We left the building and Shino breathed in the cold November air deeply, fighting down a minor panic attack.

I walked up behind her and hugged her "You okay?" I asked.

She smiled and said "Yeah, I'll be fine." with a final deep breath before starting to breathe normally again.

"Good, can't have you falling off my bike on the way home." I said jokingly.

She chuckled slightly and we walked over to my motorcycle.

We got on and drove home.

After we arrived and went inside we just sat down on the couch instead of going into Alfheim to sit next to each other.

A few minutes after we got home my phone vibrated and I took it out, I saw a message from Kikuoka Seijuro saying that everything had been set up with the hospital and that we should get started some time soon.

"Should we go now?" I asked.

"Yeah." Shino said nervously, probably because we were going to be diving into a world full of guns soon.

Thankfully the way the Amusphere worked, if she did have a panic attack it would automatically log her out due to raised heart rate.

We, once again, went outside and got on my motorcycle, this time going to the hospital which was about 10 minutes away.

Once we arrived we went through all the stuff that we needed to and then finally got the room number we needed.

We got there quickly and went in.

The nurse waiting for us there was the same nurse that was taking care of me when I was in SAO, Aki was her name I think.

"Hello Aki-san, long time no see." I said.

"Hello Kirigaya-san." she said in her normal cheerful tone.

"Do you know each other?" asked Shino.

"She was taking care of me while I was in SAO." I explained.

"Hello, you must be Asada-san, nice to meet you." Aki said cheerfully to Shino.

"Yes, hello Aki-san." Shino said somewhat awkwardly.

"Well go on take off your shirts and lay down on the beds." Aki said.

Shino made a 'what?' face.

"I need to put electrodes on." Aki explained.

Shino looked like she understood. I turned away and Shino did as Aki told, finally putting her shirt back on telling that I could turn around now.

"Your turn." Aki said and I took off my shirt and she put the electrodes on, then we lay down in the two folding beds that had been wheeled in here and put on the Amuspheres that were already waiting here.

We looked at each other and smiled, turning our heads to look up again we said ""Link start!"" at the same time and the world faded out, quickly being replaced by a black world with some stuff to look at so you don't go crazy and a message saying **_'You already have a seed account, do you wish to transfer. Y/N'_**

Having my ridiculously high stats will probably be helpful in the long run so I pressed yes.

The moment I did I was placed inside another room, this time however it had metallic walls and looked like a destroyed starship.

There was a basic explanation of some stuff that I read through and a hand gun on a stand.

I picked up the hand gun and was teleported once more, this time appearing in what looked to be a city with a bunch of people around, probably the real playing world.

A few seconds later a slightly pale Sinon appeared next to me, looking almost exactly like her SAO avatar, the main difference being in the clothing.

"How you holding up?" I asked her.

"Fine for now, not as bad as in the real world." she said and turned towards me, then looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, knowing it was probably going to be my randomly generated appearance.

"Have you looked in a mirror?" she asked, there it was.

"No, not yet." I said and looked around for a shiny piece of metal.

Seeing one I walked over and looked in it, apparently I looked even more like a girl then I do IRL in terms of features, plus the nearly waist length hair didn't help, I most certainly looked like a flat-chested girl and not a boy at all right now.

"You got lucky, you look like you did in SAO." I said.

"I do?" she asked.

"Yeah, the real you with blue hair." I said.

"Oh." she said.

She looked down at her waist and grabbed the pistol in her hand.

She went slightly paler but not a panic attack.

"Strange, in here I just feel a bit lightheaded and even that barely but in the real word just the sight or mention of a gun makes me have a panic attack." she said.

"Let's get moving and find

She nodded and we walked off the slightly elevated platform where you spawn and started looking around.

We walked around until we found a weapons shop and walked in.

Along the walls were guns of every kind, but there was one problem, we had no money.

"Okay, let's see if there is some way to make some money quickly and then come back." I said.

"Sounds like a plan, can't buy anything if we have no money." Sinon said and we walked out of the shop, but we walked out a different door from the one we walked in from so we saw a bunch of people crowing around a fenced in lane about 40 meters long with three lines marked on it evenly spaced.

At one end there was an entrance and a person being cheered on by his friends to do it and on the other side was a American old-west style building with a robotic cowboy with a revolver under the overhanging roof.

On the the front of the building was a very large screen and on the screen was a number around 300000, specifically, 312,434.

The person at the entrance finally got ready and put his hand on something that looked like a pay pad from the store and the number went up to 312,934.

The person then ran forward and when the cowboy raised his gun he stopped and struck a weird pose but when the bullets fired the all missed, so either this guy was insanely good or there was some sort of system to help you with that.

He then ran forward again and crossed the first line, once he crossed it the number dropped back down by 500 again, so if you make it that far you get your money back.

Now the cowboy started shooting faster and the guy barely made it the next line, when the total sum of money dropped by 5k.

The cowboy started shooting faster once again and the man failed to dodge one of the bullets, when it hit him the cowboy lowered his hand and said "You lose." tauntingly.

The man reluctantly walked out of the lane and I decided to try this.

"I'm gonna go try, I can definitely make it 10 meters and get my money back anyway." I said.

* * *

 **(Sinon)**

"Go ahead, I don't mind, it seems like the type of thing you'd be good at." I said.

Kirito walked over to the start of the lane and people started saying "Oh look, some new girl is going to try." "At least she's hot." "Bet she won't make it past the first line"

Completely ignoring them Kirito put his hand on the pay paid and paid, 500 being added to the number at the top.

Then he dashed forward with inhuman speed positioning himself to dodge the bullets flying at him and makes it to the 'refund' line in about two seconds, shocking everyone.

"How does she move that fast?" "Maybe it is a converted account with high stats."

Kirito ran forward and jumped into the air, twisting himself around so that all the bullets wiz past him.

Crossing the second line he gets 5k added to his balance.

The gun starts firing much faster and Kirito starts progressing slower, but he never stops moving constantly weaving his way through the bullets with his super-human reaction time and speed.

He crosses the third line, getting 20k added to his account, judging by the expressions on the people's faces it was likely no one had gotten this far before.

Suddenly the cowboy stops reloading and just fires lasers continuously, Kirito dancing through the lights elegantly.

He leaps into the air twisting through a last barrage before landing behind the cowboy and touching him.

The cowboy froze and the collapsed to his knees screaming "NOOO!"

Kirito jumped back and gold started pouring out of the windows as the number on the roof quickly dropped to zero.

Then once it reached zero it all shattered and the cowboy was standing up and shouting taunts again.

Everyone was just staring at Kirito with their mouthes open from shock.

Before they could recover and start talking we walked away and into the shop.

We looked through the weapons and the gun I decided on was a sniper rifle and Kirito got an SMG, whining about how he missed his swords.

We both got some body armor, mine similar to my ALO armor but with white and black under the robe, like my other armor it showed quite a bit of my skin, especially on the legs, but I still liked it.

Kirito chose a black coat that turned into a cloak below the waist and had a silver chest piece, he also had a white shirt under it and black pants.

After that we went looking for monsters to fight and ended up going into a dungeon.

While walking along, being the confident idiots that we were, we fell into a trap that was literally a hole in the floor.

"Hey Sinon, how do we plan on surviving this?" Kirito asked.

"I dunno, we can try to slow down by jamming something against the walls but the only thing we have long enough for that is my sniper rifle which cost a lot." I said.

Kirito looked down and said "It looks like it gradually gets less steep so we should live, let's just sit back and relax."

"In free fall?" I asked, not really liking it, unlike him.

Before he could answer we start slowing down sharply and I could feel the rough wall that was rapidly becoming floor wearing away at clothes.

We eventually came to a halt and slip out into a gigantic stadium like area with a giant creature that looked like a boss from ALO or SAO.

"Not good, not good at all." I muttered.

"We've killed bosses before." Kirito said.

"Incase you haven't noticed, you're using an SMG, not a sword which is totally different and I'm using a sniper rifle not a bow which is less different but still pretty different." I said.

"Okay, okay, I'll draw its attention while you figure out its weak spots, then you can snipe it from a distance while I just hide from it somewhere and we're golden." Kirito said.

"Well yeah, that would work but be careful." I said.

"Okay, got it." he said and ran forward.

He pulled out his SMG—which was pretty much the shortest range and smallest one they had—and unleashed a burst in the boss's face.

Most of the shots did little-to-no damage but one that hit it in the forehead did a significant amount of damage, now just to get Kirito to know I found a weak point.

Let's try the obvious "Kirito! I found a weak point, get back here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

He seemed to hear me as he changed his course, still dodging strikes, and ran towards a place he could get to a higher level of the stadium, me doing the same.

Once we both got to the top Kirito walked around to me and asked "Where is the weak spot?"

"It is in the center of the forehead, just let me shoot it." I said and flipped open my sniper rifles bi-pod.

I had no idea how to shoot but might as well figure it out.

"A circle appears when you aim that pulsates, you can reduce its size and pulsation by calming yourself. Your bullets will hit somewhere in the circle." Kirito said from behind me.

I nodded and took aim, seeing the green circle.

I took a deep breath and let it out, slowing my heart rate. As I slowed my heart rate the circle's size and pulsation shrank until it was small enough that if it was correct I should have a guaranteed hit on the weak point.

I fired and the bullet hit the weak point, doing about a 50th of the boss's total HP, we would be here a while.

I released shot after shot into the head and after 49 shots in total I found myself out of ammo.

"Crap, why did i have to have 7 7 bullet magazines, not 7 8 bullets magazines or 8 7 bullet magazines?" I asked rhetorically.

"I have an idea." Kirito said and picked up his SMG.

He ran along the raised part of the stadium until he reached the nearest point to the boss, then he jumped to a pillar and bounced off it, the second jump taking him above the boss.

As he fell on the boss he aimed his SMG at its head and fired a full magazine into the head, most of the bullets hitting the weak point.

The boss's HP melted before Kirito fell beneath its head and it shattered.

I saw a window appear in front of Kirito and shortly after one appeared in front of me _**'PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II; Heavy Anti-material sniper rifle with high power, range, and accuracy. Awarded for hitting the weak point with 100% accuracy and dealing at least 50% of the boss's HP.'**_

I looked at the sniper rifle and everything about it was ridiculous.

I unequipped my current sniper rifle and equipped my new one.

It was a gun nearly as long as I was tall made mostly of steel with a wooden handle and stock.

It had a large spoke and when I looked closer I saw that the magnification went from 5x to 20x zoom, wow.

Kirito appeared next to me and said "You look cute with a gun as big as you."

I blushed and turned away and stuttered out "G-g-geez y-you d-didn't h-have to s-say t-that."

Kirito looked at me with an face that said he thought I looked adorable and I pouted.

Kirito walked over to me and hugged, after he stepped back he said "Sorry, but it is true."

I managed not to blush and just nodded, not knowing how to answer.

"Now guess what I got, here is a hint, I think it is tailor-made for me." he said.

I couldn't think of any- unless- no there's no way he got a sword, right?

"I can't think of anything." I said.

"Okay, here it is." he said and two metal cylinders appeared, one on each hip.

"What is it?" I asked.

He took one off his hip and pressed a button in it.

Instantly a black blade of 'light' appeared in front of it.

"Are you kidding me?!" I asked.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"After all your complaining about how you don't have a sword, you get a sword." I said.

"Well technically, I get two swords, but yes." he answered and activated the other one, this one was white.

"They're called the 'Twin Lights'. The weapon type is a photon sword." he said.

* * *

 **And that does it for the first chapter of GGO: Swordsman and Sniper**.

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Once again, if you haven't yet, go back and read SAO: The Rangers Black and Blue as well as ALO: The Rangers.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review this story!**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunters

GGO: Swordsman and Sniper

 **Hello, here is chapter two of the GGO part.**

 **For some strange reason the first chapter was well received, like all the others. Some reason I'll never understand.**

 **Happy New-Years!**

Chapter 2: Hunters

* * *

 **(1st person, Sinon, November 16th, 4:03pm)**

"So, how do we get out of here?" I asked.

"There is probably a normal way down, this seems to be a boss, so likely the boss of the dungeon." Kirito said.

"Fair enough, where do you think it is?" I asked.

"I think it is on the other side, I saw something like an exit/entrance while running around, though it is possible that there is a quick way out." Kirito answered.

"Well it's our best bet so let's go." I said.

Kirito nodded and we jumped down from the ledge.

We walked to the other side of the stadium and at the other side there was a door, or hole in the wall, same difference.

We walked through and there was a very, very long ladder leading up.

"Good thing we have virtual bodies." I said as Kirito began to climb.

Once he was about two people up I climbed after him.

We reached the top of the ladder without stopping thanks to our virtual bodies and climbed into a corridor.

We followed the corridor and it led to a one-way door that was practically invisible from the other side.

On the other side of the door was daylight.

"We're out!" I said with relief, breathing in the cold air.

"I noticed." Kirito said sarcastically.

"Geez..." I pouted.

"Anyway, now what? We are properly armed, but we should probably get some training, with these weapons and fighting people in general." I said.

"We could try going some player hunter groups, this is a mostly PvP game so there should be plenty, including some that would take us." Kirito said.

"Sounds like a plan, but first, we need to get back to the city, I hate that place, it smells like gunpowder, oil, and you know what else." I said.

"Yeah, and it looks bleak, ALO is so much nicer." Kirito agreed.

Then he added "But we still need to get back there."

"Yeah, I know." I said, fake sulking.

Kirito walked over a briefly hugged me.

"You know I was faking right?" I asked, not that I minded him hugging me.

"Yeah, but I felt like hugging you." he said.

"That's so sweat." I said sarcastically.

"Let's go." Kirito said, opening the map on his wrist pad, which we had purchased I forget when, they basically gave you access to your menu other then logout and items without opening the menu, making the game feel more immersive and is also faster to use.

We followed the map to SBC Glocken the main city of GGO, which was in truth a gigantic space ship that landed back on earth after the huge war that left it a wasteland, the SBC stands for Space Battle Cruiser.

We arrived at the city and looked at the in-game web—which could only be connected to while inside Glocken—for squad postings.

The best one we found was a squad led by a person named Dyne—who was known as a good player, taking 18th in a tournament to determine the best GGO player—and had two free spots.

They were looking for a sniper and someone who can fight at mid-short range, Kirito and I filled both roles.

According to the posting there was a certain cafe/bar that they were would be at 4:30pm-5:00 for people who wanted to apply so we turned on the navigation and walked there.

There was a picture of Dyne in the posting so that you could find them and he looked like a cowboy with an assault rifle.

We arrived at the entrance at 4:34pm and walked in.

Looking around we saw the person we were looking for, along with a few other people who were probably the squad, all in all there were 5 of them sitting at the table.

Kirito whispered to me "Let me do most of the talking?"

"I don't mind, I don't like talking to strangers anyway." I whispered back and we walked over.

Once we were about 1.5 meters from them Kirito asked "Hello, are you Dyne?"

"Yeah, what ya want?" he asked with a faked accent.

"We're here about the squad posting, about you needing two players." Kirito said.

"We're looking for a sniper and someone who can fight mid-short range." Dyne said.

"She's a sniper and I can fight close range." Kirito said.

"Oh wait, I remember you from somewhere, you're that person who beat that impossible game." he said.

"Yeah, it wasn't that impossible." Kirito said awkwardly.

"No one else made it past the 30 meter mark." Dyne said.

"Eh? Really?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah, but even if you beat that little game, you still have to pass the entry test." Dyne said.

"And what is that?" Kirito asked.

"Well for the sniper just some target practice, but for you I want to see just how good you are." Dyne said.

How many people are going to make the mistake of challenging Kirito to a 1v1?

"I don't mind." Kirito said.

"Let's go outside then. Can't exactly have a duel in here." Dyne said.

Kirito nodded and Dyne got up, his squad standing up a but later.

As he walked out we followed him, I wasn't about to miss Kirito's first PvP fight using an SMG, hopefully he wouldn't reveal his swords unless necessary.

They stood 20 meters apart and Dyne sent Kirito a duel request, which Kirito promptly accepted.

The timer counted down and Kirito equipped his SMG, which wasn't technically an SMG as it fired rifle rounds, but they were small compared to normal ones.

They still packed more punch and range then pistol rounds an SMG would fire and he had a very large magazine because of them, the sight on the gun was a optical-reddot hybrid that allowed for 1x-5x zoom and it had an effective range and penetrative capabilities of a rifle with the mobility of an SMG.

The term was PDW I believe, his specific one being called the FN P90, but it had an extended barrel for improved range. It also had a laser pointer for speed aiming but Kirito wasn't using it because it telegraphed where he was aiming.

Dyne equipped his assault rifle and pointed it at Kirito.

The timer reached zero and Dyne fired, but Kirito had already pushed off the ground and was flying through the air.

He aimed his gun and fired a burst from his SMG, a few bullets hitting Dyne's legs and one in the body armor.

Dyne aimed at Kirito, who being in the air, should be unable to dodge and fired.

Kirito reacted by pointing his high-recoil SMG to the side and firing, pushing him to the side enough to dodge the bullets, he landed behind Dyne and executed him with a burst to the back of the head.

If this had been outside a safe-zone Dyne would have died, but instead the duel ended with Kirito as the victor and Dyne's HP refilled, all the red bullet wounds vanishing.

Everyone stared in shock as one of the top 20 players in GGO was utterly destroyed by some 'girl' no one had seen before today with an SMG.

Kirito tapped some buttons in his menu and his gun vanished form his side.

He walked back over to where I was and I said "Some, or many, **men** are probably going to ask you out about now."

"Then I'll shoot them." Kirito answered, his starter handgun appearing on his hip in a holster.

Someone walked over towards us and Kirito's hand moved in a blur and in a fraction of a second Kirito had fired a bullet at the guys forehead, because it was a safe-zone and not a duel he didn't lose HP, but he was still stunned and thrown to the floor as if he had taken the damage.

At that point everyone stopped inching closer and backed off.

Kirito re-holstered his gun and breathed a breath of relief.

Dyne walked over towards us and said "You're in."

"Now how good of a sniper are you?" he asked me.

"Plenty good enough, though if you want to find out exactly give me a test." I said.

We walked over to the wastelands and he pointed out a monster that was nearly a kilometer away, probably not expecting me to be able to hit it.

I went into my inventory and materialized my Hecate, earning gasps of surprise from the 5 members of the squad. Well I'd be surprised too if I saw a girl using a gun as big as she is.

I opened the bipod and lay down on the ground, taking aim with my sniper rifle.

Setting my scope to maximum zoom I focused on the enemy, some sort of mutant bee.

With 20x zoom, 1000 meters becomes like shooting with iron sights at 50, not very hard, though vibrations of the gun matter more.

I breathed in deeply and held my breath, after a few seconds a let it out slowly and the circle shrunk to the point of a 100% hit on the target.

I pressed the trigger slowly and then as I passed a certain point the gun slammed into my shoulder and there was an ear-blasting sound.

About a second later, meaning this thing fired at about mach 3, the mutant creature vanished, earning more gasps of surprise.

3 seconds after that there was a not very loud but definitely noticeable sound of the bullet hitting the rock behind the mutant.

"W-wow." one of the squad members said slowly.

"You're also in." said a slightly shocked Dyne.

"Great." I said.

"How are you this good, and yet no one has seen either of you till today, and you weren't in either of the BOBs?" Dyne asked.

"We started today, we converted from another game." I said.

"Was it a gun game?" Dyne asked.

"Fantasy." I answered.

"Then how are you so good at shooting?" asked Dyne.

"Comes naturally, and he has ridiculously fast reaction time so dodging bullets is easy for him." I said.

"Did you say he?" asked one of the people in the squad who was wearing a weird visor thing.

"I'm a guy by the way. My avatar generated like this for some reason." Kirito said.

At least two of the people in the squad were visibly disappointed.

"Wait does that mean you two are, um, together?" asked the one with the visor, why did he even care?

I nodded slowly and the other two people who weren't Dyne were visibly disappointed, seriously, we're visibly like 10 years younger then they are, how desperate can someone be?

"Anyway, before any of you four say anything that gets you killed," Dyne said to the four squad members "let's get hunting, there is a monster hunting group we have reliable info is coming through a certain place where we can ambush them easily."

"Before that, I'd like to ask about the B.O.B or whatever it was called, that tournament." I said.

"It is a large tournament anyway can enter, but there are 12 preliminary brackets and the winners from each of the two sides move on though they get to fight each other anyway. After that there is a 24 player free-for-all on a large arena, if you want to enter you'll get the details then. The winner is crowned the best player in GGO. The next one has the prelims next Saturday and then the finals the day after that." Dyne explained.

"I wonder how many games we can get the title of strongest players in?" I whispered to Kirito and then said aloud "Thanks, let's get moving now."

"Alright, I am transmitting the coordinates of the place we intercept them to all of you." Dyne said and pressed some buttons on his wrist pad, a moment later a notification appeared on each of ours, with a coordinate pair.

We tapped them and it appeared on the map, it seemed to be about 2 kilometers away, a quick walk.

We walked there and arrived abut 20 minutes later because we had kept a brisk pace the whole time.

We found a nice spot and stopped there, watching the pass they would be passing through.

"The squad should arrive here in 5 minutes so we are just on time." Dyne said.

Everyone nodded and kept sitting there.

5 minutes later there was still no sign.

"They're late, are you sure your info is reliable?" I asked.

"Yes, maybe they are just running a bit late." he said.

And true enough, there they were, just about 5 minutes later then expected.

"Targets at half a click from here, 7 of them, 5 have energy weapons, one with a live-ammo assault rifle and one with an unidentified weapon hidden by his cloak, judging by his size he seems to be a strength build, his weapon could be huge or nothing." I said.

"Right, get in position, when I give the signal shoot the one with the assault rifle." Dyne said.

"I think the unknown is more dangerous." I said.

"Just shoot the assault rifle one first, the large one can be your next target." Dyne said.

I reluctantly agreed, the one with a cloak was radiating an aura of confidence and power, while normally when Kirito said that kind of thing I thought it was bull but here I finally understood what he meant. It was like Heathcliff's, though to a far lesser extent.

Everyone scurried down the hill and into position leaving me in the high up lookout point good for sniping.

Kirito took up a position fairly close to me but still an assault position with his PDW at the ready.

It was almost a shame that Kirito got the swords because of how good his PDW was.

A minute later they came in the right range and Dyne gave the fire command over the radio, I took aim and fired at the player with my rifle.

The shot hit his head and then his head was nowhere in right, his body soon shattering into red polygons.

Kirito and the others opened fire, most of them apparently not knowing how to shoot and so they advanced and used their EDDs (Energy Dispersement Devices) which basically made the monster hunter's energy weapons useless for fighting players.

Kirito also advanced but he avoided fire entirely thanks to his agi-dex-str (in that order) build that wouldn't allow him to take many hits and instead allowed him to shoot fast and accurately while avoiding getting hit entirely, this had been what the game interpreted his ALO stats as, and allowed for a similar style of 'never get hit' as he used in ALO, so the system had done a good job.

Kirito's bullet hit one of the hunters in the head, killing him instantly.

I reloaded my gun and took aim at the large cloaked man.

I aim and then fired as fast I could to avoid giving him the chance to react to the bullet line, unfortunately he did react fast enough and dodged, just barely.

He threw of his cloak and in his hands was a mini-gun.

"F***! You were right!" said Dyne across the radio.

"I know that, now shoot him!" I answered.

The mini-gun spun up and Kirito took cover behind some large rocks, the others weren't so fortunate to have such thick cover thanks to their approach of just charging in and hid behind what they had.

The machine gun started firing its ridiculous fire rate and power and shredded through the cover of one of the squad members, the most desperate one, and killed him.

"We are so screwed." said Dyne.

"Why does that sound familiar?" I asked on me and Kirito's private channel.

"Egil said it during the 75th boss fight." Kirito answered.

"Oh." I said.

"Anyway, let's kill that guy, can you distract him for a second, you should be out of range of his gun right now." Kirito said.

"Right, afterwards I'm coming down there." I said.

I saw Kirito give me a thumbs up from his place behind cover and I took aim for the Behemoth's gun, hoping the bullet line wouldn't show up, unfortunately it did as he moved the gun just before the bullet hit it.

Kirito used this opening to jump out and release several bursts at the Behemoth, but while most of the bullets hit, they did nearly nothing.

The Behemoth aimed his mini-gun at Kirito and fired.

Kirito twisted in the air and just barely managed to dodge all the bullets in a maximum length burst the enemy's gun could fire without over-heating.

I fired again to buy Kirito a moment but it was clear the man, despite his size, was very good at dodging sniper bullets.

Then I picked up my gun and ran down the slope, firing as I went, towards the ruined skyscraper that was here.

I reached it just as he opened fire and saw the walls near me get shredded to pieces but by a miracle avoided getting hit.

I reached a high point with a look out and saw that everyone but Behemoth, Kirito and I were dead.

I took aim at the Behemoth, hoping that he wouldn't be able to dodge the bullet because a sniper's first shot doesn't have a prediction line, but he saw me and aimed at the same time.

I had the crazy idea to jump out of the building but decided to roll to side and behind the thick steel for cover instead.

Peeking out I saw Kirito had equipped his duel swords and activated them, surprising the mini-gun user.

He charged straight forward as the mini-gun spun up and then did something I though should be impossible.

He blocked every single bullet with his swords, the hundreds of bullets that rained down on him where all blocked with perfect accuracy.

I aimed once more at the Behemoth and fired this time however the bullet was only partly dodged and hit him in the side.

Kirito used the pause in the bullets to speed up and close the distance between him and the larger man, both swords stabbing into the chest and then slashing outwards, then back in to decapitate the giant for good measure.

Kirito turned off his swords and breathed out.

"We win." he said over the radio.

"Woohoo." I said in a not at all cheery voice.

"Hey Kirito, can you walk under the skyscraper where I am?" I asked, planning to jump on him, I put my gun in my inventory.

"Fine." he answered and walked over.

I jumped off the building and fell onto him.

He reacted fast enough to catch me in a hug and used his very high—despite being lower then his other stats—strength stat to stop my fall and ended up falling backwards hugging me with me on top of him.

I leaned forward and kissed him lightly before rolling off of him.

"Sorry, that was a bit mean." I apologized.

"It's fine." he said and reached over, stroking my hair a bit.

"Well, time to head back to Glocken." he said and started getting up.

* * *

 **That does it for chapter two of GGO: Swordsman and Sniper.**

 **If you don't mind guns and want to see some cool real ones google 'KRISS Vector', 'FN P90', or 'MP7A1'.**

 **The later two are PDWs and the first is a SMG.**

 **Both of the later have a 200M effective range which is about 2/3 of an assault rifle's.**

 **PDW stands for Personal Defense Weapon and they were originally designed for military personal who did not need full size rifles because they wouldn't encounter many enemies but still needed something with more penetration power then a handgun or SMG. A PDW uses rifle ammo in a compact form to combine the mobility and compact size of an SMG with the penetration and stopping power of a rifle.**

 **What that has to do with the story I don't know, I felt like writing it.**

 **Anyway, please favorite, follow, and review.**

 **I want your opinion!**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hunted

GGO: Swordsman and Sniper

 **Hi! Chapter 3.**

 **This chapter is short because... it's a sorry excuse but it's true... I got caught up playing video games until it was really late and I want to go to bed a human time so I don't have much time to write this...**

Chapter 3: Hunted

* * *

 **(1st person, Sinon, November 19th, 5:03pm)**

We had been playing GGO for the past few days trying to attract the attention of 'Death Gun' as he was apparently called.

Well, we had succeeded in getting attention, unfortunately not his though.

Currently about almost all of GGO wanted us dead.

How did we accomplish this? Killing **A LOT** of people pretty much.

We had left the pk squad shortly after the first mission because, well, we play as a pair, with **only** the two of us.

We had put ourselves up as assassins for hire and had gotten **many, many** tasks thanks to the reputation we had earned on the first day.

We had been hired to kill many people, including the runner-up in the second BOB (the winner was on Death Gun's hit list and thus already dead IRL).

The man had been very fast and fairly accurate with his SMG but in the end he couldn't outrun Kirito who would just cut apart all his bullets.

There was no doubt he was a skilled player and gave us the most trouble of the people we had been hired to kill.

So here we were, with about 10 different hired assassins and mercenaries chasing us across the rooftops of the out-skrits of Glocken which weren't protected, on top of that people already in combat with another player wouldn't be safe inside safe zones from that player until they were no longer 'in combat' in combat was determined by the AI Kayaba wrote, Cardinal.

"So Sinon, how do we lose em? I could probably outrun them but your AGI isn't that high." Kirito said, running next to me at a reduced speed.

"We could kill them all." I said, PvP turned out rather fun in GGO, as well as ALO, though neither of us even considered for a second PKing in SAO.

"How do we do that? It is hard to fight this many people when you have no cover, or distance." Kirito said.

"You think I'm helpless at this distance?" I asked jokingly.

"No, but at a disadvantage, if there was one or two of them I could cover you but with this many..." Kirito trailed off.

"Well while we decide why don't we use the fact you aren't running at top speed to have you turn around and shoot them a bit?" I asked.

"Sounds like a good idea." Kirito said and took his P90 off his hip.

He turned around and used his inexplicable magical senses to run along the roof tops backwards.

Aiming with his gun he released an accurate burst at the fastest and nearest of our pursuers.

Several of the bullets hit, on in the head, and the man shattered mid-jump because he was an AGI type player with little VIT or armor.

"Well that was disappointing." Kirito said as he took aim at another one.

"They're aiming at your head to the right, move your head left." Kirito warned me.

I nodded and leaned my head left as several bullets whizzed past my ear.

"Thanks." I said.

"Let's run into the city and lose them in the skyscrapers." Kirito said.

"Okay, but we'll have to avoid people because they would try to slow us down." I said.

"I know that, most of the people in GGO want to kill us now." Kirito said as we turned to the left towards Glocken proper.

The buildings abruptly got much taller showing that we entered Glocken proper.

We jumped and landed on some window ledges, preceding to jump between them, Kirito helping me out.

Some of them tried to follow us but Kirito easily shot them because they had to climb, unable to pull off Kirito's maneuvers.

We swiftly climbed to the top of the skyscraper and lay down on our backs.

Up here, despite being in SBC Glocken, the city of stench, the air was relatively clean so we could relax properly.

"Remind me why we decided to piss off **LITERALLY** everybody?" I asked.

"Well, our goal was to attract attention. Anyway, once we leave and go back to ALO it isn't like it will matter, our friends won't know." Kirito said.

"Have you seen the internet recently?" I asked.

"Not really, why?" Kirito answered.

"Because every single VRMMO news site and forum is has at least mentioned the sudden appearance of two powerful players in GGO who angered most of the games population. I doubt our friends will miss that and it will probably take them less then a second to figure out it is us." I said.

"Oh... well then we'll have a bit of explaining to do. We can just tell them the government hired us, it would be 100% true after all." Kirito said.

"Yeah, like that will work." I said.

"It might." Kirito said.

We lay in silence for a bit, after a couple minutes a head poked over the edge of the roof, wow it took them a long time.

Kirito slightly raised his P90 and shot the head, before the player shattered we heard him hit someone else.

"Two people, one bullet." Kirito said.

"I think it's two birds, one stone." I corrected.

"Not in this case." Kirito said.

"Whatever. Point 67 for you." I said with a sigh, I was losing. **(They started a competition like Ryphin's and Argo's in Nightblade III, or maybe it was Nightblade II, credit to KnightEstoc either way. Basically if they have a mini-argument like that then the winner gets a point.)**

"You're only like 3 behind." Kirito said comfortingly.

"Thats like 5%, not that little." I said, fake depressed.

"Yeah, but we have been going for 3 days and you have been ahead at some points so it isn't much." Kirito said.

"Yeah, but we were generally at most 1 or 2 apart, not 3." I said.

"Not that big a difference. For example if you won this it would only be 2. Not that you will." Kirito said.

"Fair point. I'll choose to ignore the remark at the end. Point 68 for you." I said.

"Let's get moving, enough sleeping. Oh and the guy who just got in hearing range, unless you want to die I suggest you leave." Kirito said.

I heard a guy climbing away and out of hearing range.

"How did you know he was there?" I asked.

"I thought I heard him and if I hadn't no one would have heard me be wrong anyway." Kirito answered.

"Oh..." I said.

We got up and check that we were 'out of combat' which meant we wouldn't take fall damage and such in the safe-zone.

"Hey Kirito?" I said as we stood watching the city.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Try to land gracefully." I said before pushing him off and jumping off after him.

Unsurprisingly he reacted quickly and rotated himself so that he would land on his feet.

A few seconds later both of us slammed into the ground feet first with a crash.

Once the dust cleared we were already gone though.

"What was that?" asked somebody nearby.

"I dunno, some crazy jumping off a building probably." said another.

"Then wouldn't they be in the dust?" asked another.

"A really fast crazy." said the second one causing us to laugh slightly.

If people saw us they would probably mob us and crazy us out of the safe-zone before shooting us, a lot.

Whether they would succeed is another story.

There were a few people who didn't hate us, namely the black market traders because we sold all the stuff we got from our victims to them, and also bought most of our stuff from them because we were 'wanted' in the city.

We were currently on our way there because we had heard rumors of some items we wanted and so we were going there to hopefully buy the items directly or at least info on where to find them.

We arrived at the black market area and went to our favorite info broker, though nowhere near Argo levels of skill he was good.

After we found him we snuck up on him, in our usual form of greeting.

"Why do you always do that?" asked Sarkum, the info broker.

"Because info brokers are supposed to be good at hiding and detection, then again, we could sneak up on the best info broker there ever was, is or will be so I guess we'll cut you some slack." I said.

"And who is this 'best info broker'?" asked the info broker.

"You'll have to pay for that." Kirito said.

"Are you sure you two aren't info brokers with that attitude?" asked Sarkum.

"Nope, but because of her it is our attitude when dealing with info brokers, she'll sell you the time of day." I said.

"And do you always talk as if you are on person with two mouths?" asked Sarkum.

"You'll have to pay for that." I said.

"Ah! Damn it you two are impossible to deal with, anyway, what did you want this time?" asked the info broker.

Kirito and I fist-bumped and Kirito said "We wanted to know everything you know about the rumors of a mysterious special item that are going around."

"It'll cost you 2k credits." the info broker said.

Kirito payed him the money and the info broker spoke up.

"From what I know it is some form of jump-pack, a jetpack which can only fire in short bursts. The item hasn't been acquired and is sitting in a dungeon, guarded by a near unbeatable boss. Several large parties including the strongest raid parties have attempted the boss and failed, there is another rumor going around that is designed to be impossible. You'll have to buy the dungeon's location will cost you another 2k."

"The last time something was designed to impossible" I started "We beat it." Kirito finished and payed the money to the broker.

The broker gave us some coordinates that were about 10 km from here, so at our pace it should only take an hour, even me being able to maintain 10km/hour run with ease for an hour.

But of course we weren't going on foot but renting a dune buggy because they moved really, really, fast.

We stealthily moved around the city, reaching the closest to the edge buggy rental area.

We rented a buggy, and I got on behind Kirito.

The buggies were like motor cycles that got bigger and had 3 wheels so Kirito had no trouble driving one despite them being supposedly 'really hard to drive', which was why we were basically the only people that used them.

We drove there in a few minutes and jumped off the buggy, on its menu popped up the option to have it drive back on auto pilot or stay there and keep charging you.

We chose the 'stay there' option because we had no need for our money and it would be nice to be able to drive back instead of walking.

We walked into the ruins and followed the various tunnels, eventually finding a large door.

""That's probably the boss room."" Kirito and I said at the same time.

* * *

 **And that does it for GGO: Swordsman and Archer Chapter 3, short edition, because I'm sleepy, bye!**

 **There will probably be a short bonus chapter tomorrow morning to make up for it though!**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Another Boss

GGO: Swordsman and Sniper

 **Bonus chapter as an apology for the shorter chapter yesterday!**

Chapter 4: Another Boss

* * *

 **(1st person, Sinon, November 19th, 6:32pm)**

""That's probably the boss room."" both of us said at the same time.

"Let's go in?" I asked.

"What else can we do when we see a boss room? We can't resist the pull of doing something stupid." Kirito said.

"True, true, let's go." I said and opened the door.

On the other side of the door a large beast that looked like if someone gave Illfang a mini-gun and armor.

"Fu-" Kirito started but was cut off by the rat opening fire.

We both jumped to the sides and I wondered if it was deliberate or an accident, because it wasn't an exact copy, but it could be just because their info wasn't perfect and they wouldn't have had access to the original model.

"Well, let's kill this ugly rat, again, again." I said.

"I've had enough of Illfang's ugly face." Kirito said leaping forward and slashing at the monster's face with both swords.

The boss reared back and roared in pain at the attack.

Looking at the boss's HP I saw that it had gone down considerably so the most likely reason that the strong dungeon raiding parties failed is because they weren't prepared to fight something with a gun, unlike us, who had gotten pretty good at it.

It aimed its gun and fired at Kirito, tracking him with a hose of bullets, meanwhile, I aimed at its right eye.

I fired the bullet and a fraction of a second later the boss's HP dropped by almost a third and I felt a gust of wind from the ridiculously powerful bullet from my rifle.

"This isn't very hard so far." I heard Kirito say as he dodged some more of the boss's bullets.

The boss stopped firing and there were some clicks showing that it was out of ammo.

It took a belt off its back and was about to reload when Kirito jumped forward, slashing through the bullet belt, and released a barrage of attacks on the monsters belly, dropping its HP down to a little below a third.

"Unless something really bad happens, I don't see this being very difficult." Kirito said as he jumped back from the boss which swung at him with its gun.

Suddenly a jetpack appeared on the boss's back and his armor shifted out to cover most of his body, he dropped his mini-gun and pulled a very, very large cleaver of his back.

He flipped a switch on the cleaver and it glowed up with an orange light.

The jetpack fired and he charged a Kirito at high speed, who moved to the side, just barely avoiding the charging rat.

The rat slammed into the wall and its HP dropped by about 10%, just 3 more times and it would be dead.

I aimed at its head but before I could fire it charged again.

This time however, Kirito instead of dodging, stood closer to the boss so it didn't have enough time to accelerate and braced from impact, swords crossed. **(Don't ask me how a 'photon blade' blocks a metal sword, it just does, go with it, it does in SAO. DEAL WITH IT! Also star wars.)**

The rat slammed into Kirito's crossed swords with its and Kirito got pushed back.

I took aim at the rat's head again and fired, the bullet slammed into its temple and almost killed it, as well as causing the boss to stop pushing on Kirito.

Kirito leaped into the air and stabbed the rat through the head with his swords, its HP dropping to zero.

I looked at Kirito's HP and saw that it was at nearly zero as well.

"Hey Kirito, you did notice that you're nearly dead, right?" I asked.

"Wait what?" he asked, looking at his LAB.

"So what was the LAB?" I asked.

"The jump pack. Also, apparently it's black." Kirito said with a smile.

"Why is all the gear you find black, the whole world wants you to wear black, doesn't it?" I asked rhetorically.

"Maybe, but I think black looks cool." Kirito said.

"The only thing you care about is looking cool, if you didn't think black looked cool you wouldn't be wearing it." I said.

"I also care about keeping up my 'never died in a video game' streak." Kirito said.

"Yeah, and that too. Wait what? Like any video game?" I said.

"Yep, in all the many video games I played that were possible I never died, not in any MMOs or FPS games." Kirito said.

"Of course you haven't." I said sarcastically.

"Don't need to be so cold." Kirito said, feigning being hurt.

"If I wanted to be cold, I could be a lot colder." I said mock coldly.

"That doesn't change that you're being cold, even if you could be colder." Kirito answered.

"Point taken." I said normally again.

"Let's head out, this place smells worse then Glocken." Kirito said and I noticed a strong stench I had missed because I was to busy being disgusted by the rat.

"Agreed." I said as we head out of the boss room, the moment we left we both breathed with relief.

* * *

 **And that does it for the bonus chapter, sorry it's short but there will be a normal one later today so... yeah.**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	5. Chapter 5: Prelims

GGO: Swordsman and Sniper

 **Chapter 5.**

 **My author's notes are just getting 'better and better'...**

Chapter 5: Prelims

* * *

 **(1st person, Sinon, November 23rd, 12:24pm)**

There were 36 minutes till the sign ups for the BOB ended, and us being the idiots that we were, waited till the last minute to sign up.

At this rate somebody might manage to delay us long enough for us not to be able to sign up if they really wanted to, though people had gotten it through their thick skulls that attacking us was a bad idea already and it wasn't coming out anytime soon, even if attacking us now would mean no harm and no chance of us killing them in the BOB.

We walked along the street, people basically ignoring us like they would with any other players, towards the Governor's Office where you did many things, in this case sign up for the BOB, but it was also where real money-in game money conversion was done. Everything was inside the game because the whole thing operated inside a legal grey-zone that could be illegal due to either a change in laws or some minor new discoveries so they didn't want to give out any real world info.

"If we want to find Death Gun it is unlikely that his real handle is 'Death Gun', so we'll need to look at which players weren't in the last BOB in the new one and find out that way, unfortunately we have no access to that info and it is unlikely he will reveal himself as 'Death Gun' during the prelims. So we will need to ask someone who was in the last one. Preferably someone sociable who won't need us to explain the whole thing before telling us." Kirito said.

"Yeah, probably a girl because then they won't be busy trying to hit on us, yes I said us because you look like a girl." I said.

"I noticed, pretty used to it by now, but at least no one has come close to us after the first few days." Kirito answered.

"Are you sure you'll be able to go back to being a boy?" I teased.

"Not like we don't spend about 7 hours a day at school or anything." Kirito said sarcastically.

"I was just joking." I said.

"Anyway, your point is taken, if there is a single girl player we should probably ask them, also in my experience girls are more willing to be helpful then boys." Kirito said.

"That's because every girl falls for you on the spot and every guy hates you for it." I said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kirito said matter-of-factly.

"Right... like you can't notice that Silica, Asuna, and Lisbeth are all in-love with you." I said, which was annoying but true, though I could understand how someone could fall in-love with him... Obviously.

Kirito just gave me a surprised look.

 _'Okay whatever...'_ I thought.

"Anyway, let's pick up the pace before we're late." Kirito said and started walking somewhat faster, possibly to avoid an awkward conversation.

I sped up as well, slightly faster then him to catch up, lowering my speed to his once I did.

We walked along the road at a slightly faster pace in relative silence, arriving at the Governor's Office.

We walked in and over to the sign up terminals.

I walked over to one and Kirito to the one next to mine and the moment I stopped I felt as if someone was watching me, that feeling you can't exactly explain.

"Why do I get the feeling someone is watching me?" Kirito asked quietly.

"You too? Then I guess someone is watching us." I whispered back.

"Well, then let's **not** enter any important information like our addresses, I don't need a model gun and I'm sure you don't either." Kirito said.

Yep, I sure as hell didn't need a model gun, even if in this game I can for some strange reason not get an attack from seeing guns, the same is still not true in the real world, though it has been slightly better since I told Kirito about _then_ , for whatever reason, and not 'talking about your traumas with people helps' bull, like how does having to remember as exactly as possible possibly **help**? That sounds like the exact opposite of helpful.

Maybe because he accepts me despite knowing I accept it to some extent as well or something, whatever, best not think about it.

I look at the sign in thing and it asks you to put your in-game name as mandatory and then optionally, your real name, your address, and your email.

Obviously none of the optional ones are revealed to anyone else, and the real name and address are just for the model guns and stuff.

The email on the other hand was if you wanted to receive the explanation, other ways of getting it was getting booklet, which were available for free in this very building.

I opted not to put in anything optional and put in just my in-game name.

Then I thought that if someone is spying on us might as well send them an annoying message and put in my old address, knowing that it wasn't rented out at the moment.

I looked over at Kirito's terminal—which would be VERY rude and easily get you beaten up normally but I don't think Kirito would mind—and saw that he had only entered his in-game name.

Then Kirito tapped on his address field without missing a beat, and I felt something like attention shifting off of me.

Suddenly Kirito spun round and fired a bullet from his pistol behind him, surprising some people.

Looking at where the bullet hit I saw that it had hit an invisible something, which started to shimmer into the form of a player.

Kirito and I both quickly pressed the submit buttons on our terminals and dashed in the direction of the man who was shimmering back out of existence so that the only thing we had a chance to see of him were some black clothes and a pair of red eyes.

Before we reached him he got out of his shock and started running, disappearing as he went.

Vanishing just before we could reach him.

"I think that might have been Death Gun." I said after about 30 seconds, hoping that he had run to a safe distance already.

"Probably, could be someone doing, cause-they-can. Though why he needed our addresses..." Kirito trailed off.

Kirito then face-palmed and then dragged me away at a speed higher then I would be able to move on my own, once we had been moving a little over a minute Kirito finally stopped.

"Why did you that?" I asked, rubbing my wrist.

"Sorry, wanted to make sure to get away from him incase he was listening to us instead of running away." Kirito explained.

"Oh, makes sense, now what didn't you want him to hear?" I asked.

"Basically, Death Gun doesn't kill in-game, he kills the person in the real world somehow that makes it look like heart failure and shoots them with his gun in here at the same time." Kirito said.

"Now that you say it, it is pretty obvious, and it is pretty clear how he gets people's addresses. Then somehow researches who lives in low-security alone so they don't get caught and somehow gets in leaving no trace, then kills them in a way that looks like heart failure at the same time as the other person shoots them in-game. So basically, their target would be someone like me if I hadn't met you and started playing GGO for whatever reason." I said.

"Makes sense, now we need to find out all the 'how's and 'who's and give it mister annoying agent guy, collect our money, and be done with this." Kirito said as if it was easy.

"I don't think the first one if going to be that easy, especially the 'who's part." I said.

"Yeah, maybe they'll just tell us." Kirito said jokingly.

"I somehow doubt that." I answered likewise.

"Well anyway, the prelims start in a few minutes so we should get back, I caught a glimpse of the tree before we started chasing him and we were in the same division but on opposite sides so we can both move on to the finals. But we'll have to fight each other." Kirito said.

"Thanks, mister photographic memory." I said.

Kirito didn't answer that, probably unable to decide whether it was meant as friendly or hostile.

Finally after a few seconds he said "Let's just go back."

I nodded and we started walking back, arriving just before the prelims started.

They limited the number of matches at a time to make it seem more like a real tournament with limited space instead of a video game—they did a lot of that in GGO—so Kirito had his first match before I had mine.

We waited as the timer counted down and then Kirito was surrounded by a blue bubble the became brighter and less transparent quickly until it was completely opaque and then quickly vanished, but once it did, there was no Kirito.

So that's how the teleporting looks in this game, huh? Oh wait, that's how the responding looks too...

I saw one of the 8 screens showing a screen that just showed a black background with text saying **Kirito vs** **Xx_I1IGunmanI1I_xX** and then a timer counting down from 60, what kind of a name was that, then again, the guy got lucky being able to claim a name that was 'gunman' and then only a 'few' other characters.

I looked at the tree and saw that Kirito would have 4 matches before the match with me and I would have 3, this was because there wasn't a power of two number of people and I got lucky.

I looked back at Kirito's screen and saw the timer had reached 5 seconds.

Once it reached zero it transitioned to a slightly desert-like arena with some pillars for cover.

It started off with focusing on Kirito but as he just stood still with his eyes closed, looking very peaceful for someone about to fight to the virtual death.

But because he wasn't really doing anything the software focused on the other guy, who was crawling through the desert shrubbery, though the sound on the spectator screen was tuned to gunshots so I couldn't hear him, judging by how he was moving he was making a ton of noise, which basically meant he had already lost. Not that he ever stood a chance without a sniper rifle because of its prediction-line-less first shot, but he had an assault rifle.

He crawled to the edge of the shrubbery and saw Kirito, a smirk appeared on his fast when he saw Kirito was not in any cover.

He started aiming and the moment he did Kirito moved ridiculously fast, jumping to a fallen pillar and leaning his gun on it for increased accuracy he fired several bursts, each of them hitting one or two bullets.

By the time he was done the rather heavily armored assault rifle user was nearly dead.

Kirito ducked behind cover as a hail of bullets came down on him, the clearly brain-dead assault rifle user not realizing that it was impossible to be accurate like that and even if Kirito wasn't completely behind cover he couldn't be killed like that.

Kirito reloaded his gun and set the sight to maximum zoom, just as the assault rifle user's ammo ran out he peeked over the pillar and aimed his gun.

He fired and a fraction of a second later a red wireframe mesh became visible through a circular hole in the man's forehead and moments later he shattered into red polygons which faded into nothing a moment later.

The screen went black again and was replaced with the old screen, but instead of the timer there was a text saying **Victor: Kirito**.

A moment later and unscathed Kirito appeared next to me in a fashion similar to how he disappeared.

"Congrats." I said, giving him a high-five.

"It wasn't even a challenge. I contemplated beating him to death with my gun once I saw how terrible his shooting was." Kirito said.

"That would have been cruel." I said.

"And also painstaking, it would take a while and I would get bored." Kirito said.

"You're cruel." I said jokingly and playfully punched his arm.

Suddenly a blue bubble appeared around me and slowly became brighter and brighter, once it faded out again I was in a black world with a small metal platform for standing on and some screens that said how long till the match, which was 58 seconds, and my opponent, who was someone called " **I_** **Black Knight_I** "

It was possible, if I recalled correctly, to change a seed accounts name so it is possible he renamed himself after Kirito, then again, most people didn't know about Kirito's swords yet so it is probably a coincidence.

I equipped my Hecate and handgun, which I hadn't had equipped so people couldn't study the specifics, even though if they researched me they would know I was a sniper, and also because the Hecate was huge.

The timer reached zero and I was teleported again, this time I landed on a street in an urban area.

Given how many buildings there were, the chance of me spawning on a road and not a building was tiny even if it was only the highest points you could spawn in, so it was fairly safe to assume that the other person had also spawned on a street, so I should get a high ground and get the lay of streets, hopefully this person doesn't realize to go on the roofs or doesn't have enough AGI.

I go to the tallest nearby building and climb through the broken window carefully so as to not leave behind a trail for the person to track if they are any good.

I climbed up the stairs, making my foot falls as quite and gentle as possible so as for the person not to hear me and so I don't disturb the dust.

What I'm doing might not be as badass as what Kirito did, but it was effective and badass in its own way.

After a minute or so I climbed to the top of the stairs and silently thanked my AGI stat.

I looked for roof access and saw a door labeled as "roof access".

I carefully opened the door and closed it behind me.

Looking ahead I saw a final flight of stairs and climbed it quickly, opening the door at the top carefully and closing it behind me after walking out.

I looked around and judging by the density of buildings I decided that there were only two main roads that crossed each other in approximately the center of the map.

I had spawned at the very edge so it was likely so did my opponent and the map was large with cars around.

So it was likely that my opponent would take a car and that meant he would have to pass through the intersection, which meant if I just watched that I'd catch him.

I aimed at the intersection, which was nearly two kilometers away and watched.

Normally I wouldn't risk it on a shot that far, but my whole plan relied on him being in a car and he wouldn't even need to pass through the intersection on foot anyway.

I would easily be able to cause a car to explode at two kilometers without even using the 'special' ammo I had bought incase of special occasion.

The 'special' ammo was actually basically normal ammo filled with **very** high explosives, a special sci-fi kind that absorbed part of the energy of the collision as well, turning it into explosion, if it hits something hard enough that is.

I waited for about a minute and sure enough I saw a car driving.

I aimed for the fuel tank and just as the car slowed to make the turn I fired.

About 2 second later I was rewarded with the sight of a gasoline explosion and then about 7 second after that a minor shockwave and a fairly quiet sound of explosion.

After a **congratulations** banner appeared in the air and hung there for a few seconds I was once more teleported back to where I was before the match.

Once I regained my sight after the teleport fully I heard Kirito said "That was a very explosive finish..."

"Ha ha ha." I said matter-of-factly.

"Sorry, that was terrible." Kirito said.

"Yeah, it was." I said.

"Congrats on your win though." Kirito said.

"Looks like all the 'outer layer' rounds for our bracket are done and there will be a several minute brake before our next round, with only 8 arenas and this many people it makes sense though. We should probably use this time to find someone willing to go over the list of names and tell us which ones are new after the prelims." Kirito said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

The room we were in had 4 elevators as entrances from the lower floors positioned every 90° and was circular.

In the middle of the room was a circular bar and then in the middle of that was a pillar, the pillar started wide, then got thin, and then got wide again.

From the pillar protruded 8 metal beams with screens on them, each one displaying a person's match.

We walked in a circle looking for anybody who was alone or in a small group and looked nice.

After walking about 180° we saw a girl about our age with long purple hair sitting alone and drinking some tea.

* * *

 **Can anyone guess who the girl is? I'm not sure yet but if enough of you guess the same thing I might make it that.**

 **Also for some reason I can't see any reviews when I click 'reviews' though I get them as emails and it shows me that there are 13 or them, if anyone knows the problem then please tell me, the new ones on ALO: The Rangers aren't appearing either.**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	6. Chapter 6: Early Meeting

GGO: Swordsman and Sniper

 **Chapter 6: By popular guess (though you can't see because the reviews don't work and just send me emails for some reason) and my original planning, the 'mysterious' girl at the end of last chapter is *drumroll please* Yuuki.**

 **My excuse this time? I was busy reading someone else's fan fiction rather then writing my own, I mean, you can't really blame me, mine sucks and the one I was reading is good (Link to Reality, I read the whole 222k words in a day, it may not be KiritoXSinon but it is still good) plz don't hate me... Just go read someone else's story or something, it's not like you'll die from one day without this sh*t.**

Chapter 6: Early Meeting

* * *

 **(1st person, Sinon, November 23rd, 3:05pm)**

We walked over to the purple haired girl, sitting down on some of the nearby chairs.

"I'll do the talking this time." I whispered to Kirito, who just nodded.

"Hello." I said to the girl.

She sipped a bit of her tea (or at least that's what I think/hope it is) before answering "Hello. Do you need anything?"

"Depends." I said.

"On what?" she asked.

"Whether you were in the last BOB." I said.

"I was, though I mostly play fantasy and just switched to this briefly and participated in the BOB, and because I had fun I game back for this one." she said.

"Cool, once the prelims are over do you mind helping us find any new names among the finalists? We're looking for someone and we know they'll be here and that they are good enough that they'll make it to the finals but we don't know their name." I said.

"I don't mind, but why did you ask now instead of after the prelims?" she asked.

"We wanted to make sure we find someone today, so we don't spend time looking for someone tomorrow." I said.

"Okay... well, add me as a friend I guess for now, my name is Yuuki." she said.

Kirito and I laughed slightly at the coincidence that this girls name was the same as Asuna's family name.

"What are you laughing about?" the girl asked quietly.

"We have a friend whose family name is the same as your name." I explained.

"Isn't that the person who owned RECTO?" she asked.

"Yeah, sort of." I said awkwardly.

"Oh and by the way, what fantasy game do you come from, we actually come from ALO." I said as I added her to my friends list.

"Really?" asked the girl somewhat more energetically "That is the same one as me!" she then added.

"Maybe we can meet up there later." I said.

"Sure, but you can't tell my guild that we met here if we do." she said with a laugh.

"Oh? Why not?" I asked, curious now.

"Well, they don't exactly know and I don't think they would be too happy..." she said awkwardly.

"Oh, we have something like that, but they probably already know what game we are playing, at least we don't have a guild." I said.

"You two remind of those two unbeatable players in ALO, I heard they never died once." Yuuki said.

"That, kinda, is us..." I said awkwardly.

"Wait what? I don't believe you. I'm pretty sure one of them was a boy." she said.

"I am a boy, why my avatar ended up like this I have no clue." Kirito said.

"What? Well now all you need is a sword and I might believe you. By the way, even if I don't believe you, you were still pretty damn good in your matches, both of you." she said jokingly.

"Thanks?" I said, not knowing exactly how to respond.

We sat and chatted a few minutes before she got surrounded in a blue bubble and I finished the conversation with "I'll cheer for you."

She was a nice girl and—thankfully—she did **not** live alone, as I had carefully found out, so she should be safe from being killed by Death Gun.

She appeared on the screen above us and we moved to the outer area of the circle so we could see.

It seemed that her weapon of choice was a handgun, it seemed to be rather large handgun, especially in barrel length.

The arena she got in was forested and she managed to sneak up on here enemy and shoot him in the back of the head from 20 meters, killing him.

She spent quite a while stalking him to get the perfect shot so the match wasn't very short despite there only being one shot fired.

She appeared back where she had disappeared and we walked over to her.

"Nice, though you could stand to be a bit quieter." I said as nicely as possible.

She didn't seem to take offense and said "If the guy wasn't pathetic he would have noticed."

"But he was, like **most** guys I've met, Kirito very much excluded." I said.

"Speaking of which, Kirito, I dare you to win your next match with you eyes closed." I said.

Yuuki was surprised by that challenge, which thinking about it, **should** —emphasis on should—be impossible because the prediction lines don't make a sound and I don't think you can feel them, though I've only had them on me a few times so who knows.

"Challenge accepted." Kirito said.

Shortly after Kirito vanished in a blue bubble.

"Um Sinon, how is he going to aim his gun without looking?" asked Yuuki.

"Some kind of sonar-like thing I think, no clue how though." I said.

"Wow, that sounds like an awesome ability to have." Yuuki said.

"He can do it in the real world, I heard that some blind people mastered something similar but for them in connects to their visual cortex instead of input from their eyes which don't work so it is more understandable." I said.

"Looks like he is up." Yuuki said, pointing to the screen above us.

We outwards and looked at the screen. The arena seemed to be some sort of ruins with lots of clutter.

The moment Kirito appeared I saw his eyes were already closed and he didn't move in the slightest.

His opponent moved slightly and Kirito raised his gun, pointing in the general area.

The enemy fired at him with several bullets from his SMG, which Kirito reacted to by swiftly blocking all of them with his gun.

The reason it was possible is that he was outside the effective range of the SMG user so the bullets were fairly slow, his gun was made of starship metal and thus was VERY sturdy, and finally, Kirito was able to know exactly when each bullet would be in each place.

Apparently the bullets had given away the shooter to Kirito, quiet likely as gunshots are fairly loud, as Kirito aimed far more accurately with his gun.

He fired a burst of 5 bullets, 2 of which hit the crawling player, one in the head and one in the side.

The bullet to the head shattered his helmet and the bullet to the side did moderate damage.

He fired another burst and this time 3 struck home, two hitting the side and one hitting the leg.

At this point the submachine gunner realized that crawling wasn't working and stood up and ran, this was met by Kirito firing all remaining rounds in his direction, and there were 40 of them, and he fired them in accurate bursts of 3 chained together with short breaks.

In other worlds he quite quickly whittled away the HP of his opponent, who finally reached cover and hid.

Realizing his target was hidden Kirito hid behind some cover himself and reloaded.

With how he is locating his enemy, the wall behind him should allow him to practically see his enemy without peaking out from cover and risking himself.

Kirito waited and the moment enemy popped out continuously fired the magazine at him.

The reason he was able to do this with reasonable accuracy is because he pressed the gun down on the cover, not allowing it to go anywhere.

Several bullets hit the enemy in the head and he shattered, leaving Kirito as the victor.

Shortly after Kirito appeared back where he had been teleported from and walked over to us, opening his eyes.

"Nice!" Yuuki said as I gave him a high-five.

"Using sound is better then sight for a lot of things, aiming is sure as hell not one of them." Kirito said.

"Figured, otherwise your shooting would be a lot better." I said.

"You insulting my shooting?" asked Kirito mock hurt.

"No... just saying it's been better." I said.

"Good enough for me." Kirito said.

"Uh, how long have you two known each other?" Yuuki asked.

"About two and a half years ago." Kirito answered almost instantly while I was still trying to remember. Damn you and your perfect memory!

"You two are pretty close for having known each other for only that long, some people don't know each other nearly as well despite being close friends for much longer." Yuuki said.

"During that time we probably spent at least 60-70% of the time in the same room... If you count time 'spent together' then probably a lot longer then that." I said.

"Wow." Yuuki said, unsure how to respond.

* * *

 **Sorry it is short, but once again, my excuse this time is I was reading a better fanfic.**

 **Everybody thought it was Yuuki so I made it Yuuki and not an OC.**

 **Please don't hate me.**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	7. Chapter 7: BOB

GGO: Swordsman and Sniper

 **Sorry that I've been less consistent lately.**

 **I always end up writing less for time spent writing and spend less of me free time writing because, well, coming up with stuff to happen is getting harder, with the SAO arc I could always just rely on the cannon but with GGO and ALO it would just end up too short without it.**

 **So my options in this case are:**

 **A) Keep doing what I'm doing and just post shorter chapters if I don't manage to write longer ones.**

 **B) Just skip to the canon part and write that and then possibly write another story for non-canon stuff.**

 **C) Update less frequently.**

 **D) Drop this story for now and write a new one. (I do have a few ideas, sort of...)**

 **Please tell me which one you want.**

 **Well anyway, I'll get to writing the next chapter (this one)**

Chapter 7: B.O.B

* * *

 **(1st person, Sinon, November 24th, 1:48pm)**

In twelve minutes the B.O.B free-for-all finals will begin and Kirito and I were looking for Yuuki to ask her who was new from the last B.O.B.

"Hmm, new people? The only people whose names I don't recognize are Musketeer X, Pale Rider, and Sterben, the rest are definitely not your friend though some didn't make it into the last B.O.B they did try." Yuuki said.

"Okay, thanks." I said, checking the time again, which was still 10 till 2.

Sitting/standing around in other places were a bunch of people who didn't make it in and who were betting on who was going to win.

For some 'strange' reason all three of us were getting quite a few bets, especially Kirito and I and to a lesser extent Yuuki.

"Hey Kirito, if we catch him before we win the tournament let's kill ourselves and ruin them all." I whispered to Kirito.

We had told the agent to put some people at my old apartment so if he does come there they can catch him, but we still want to catch BOTH people and there is alway a chance that he won't come there. They rented it in the process so hopefully he won't realize that it's a trap.

Compared to ALO this game lost in practically every way.

The people were worse, the monsters were worse—and gross on top of that—and everything smelled. Also there was practically nowhere to relax and chances are if you see a person they're going to try to kill you if you're outside a safe zone. Of and, there are almost no girls, which makes it very annoying for the few girls that are here.

As for the fighting itself, while shooting guns was fun and all, I preferred shooting a bow, and I think Kirito liked swords more then guns too.

I checked the time and saw that there was only 5 minutes till we get dropped in random places in the 10km diameter circle that is the arena at least a kilometer away from anybody else.

According to the info booklet we read every 15 minutes a satellite flies over and reveal everyone's locations on a mobile terminal which projects a map of the whole arena, so for the first 15 minutes we plan to head to the center and then once the map shows us where the other us we meet up, after that we hunt down Musketeer X, Pale Rider, and Sterben and hopefully find which one is Death Gun. Ideally we would want to enlist Yuuki as well but that is only if she is near us when we meet up or when we are heading to meet up.

Oh and one more thing we knew now, Death Gun used to be in Laughing Coffin. How do we know? He has the tattoo and knows about what happened in SAO and that we're SAO survivors. How do we know that? He approached us and asked if we were the 'real deal' pointing our names and skill, then before leaving his raised his arm and almost certainly deliberately showed us his Laughing Coffin tattoo.

"Good luck." Yuuki said.

""Good luck."" Kirito and I replied.

We waited as the minutes ticked away until suddenly we were al surrounded by blue bubbles which quickly became brighter and then faded out, but once they faded out we were no longer next to each other.

I was in a black space similar to during the prelims matches—speaking of prelims, people still didn't know Kirito had swords—with a timer counting down, more waiting... Ugh!

The timer finally reached zero and I was teleported once again.

This time I landed in a forested area immediately opened my map, which outside of scans is just a map that shows you and the map.

I used it to find which direction the center of the arena was and head that way, hoping that Kirito was doing the same. It seemed I had spawned near the edge so this might take a while.

10 minutes had passed and I still hadn't run into one, which wasn't all that surprising because no one would be moving very fast while watching out for other players so it was likely most people hadn't moved a kilometer yet.

I was currently following about 10 meters from the river so I was still in the tree line.

I saw a bridge up ahead and heard gunfire from that direction.

Stopping and pulling out a pair of binoculars to take a look I 'felt' someone drop down behind me completely silently and hoped it was Kirito, because otherwise I was very much dead.

I spun round as fast as I could pulling out my handgun and felt someone catch my hand "It's me." I heard Kirito say quietly.

I released a breath I totally hadn't been holding and lowered my pistol as I heard my heart beat.

"You scared me." I said, pouting slightly.

"Sorry." Kirito said.

I looked at him and saw that he had his swords and jump-pack—which was actually very flat and just looked like armor—equipped as well as his P90 because there was no need to hide them now, we were going to quit this game after this most likely anyway.

"You wanna go check out the gunfire. Also I have an idea on how to hide from the scan, and I think if people saw us a lot of them would want us dead." Kirito said as he checked the time.

"We have only a few more seconds so let's go, basically put your sniper rifle in you inventory and jump in the water, hopefully the satellite won't see us." Kirito said and unequipped his jump-pack before jumping into the water.

I went into my inventory and unequipped my sniper rifle before jumping into the water.

As the clock hit 2:14:59 we ducked out heads under water and waited 10 seconds before coming up again.

We opened our maps and Kirito had a smug smile on his face when neither of us appeared on the map.

Looking at the map it seemed that Dyne and Pale Rider were fighting on the bridge and that Yuuki was watching the fight from a little ways away, probably planning to finish off the winner.

I equipped my sniper rifle—and saw Kirito do the same with his jump-pack—and we moved as quickly as we could to Yuuki's position.

A minute later we arrived at her position and Kirito silently walked up to her.

He said "Hi." quietly to her and grabbed her gun as she spun around.

"Wait a moment before shooting please, we're just here to talk right now." Kirito said and signaled for me to come out.

Yuuki nodded and lowered her gun, turning her gaze back to the fight.

It seemed Pale Rider was definitely **not** Death Gun as his clothes were white, including the skin-tight helmet+mask covering his head with a green visor. Death Gun on the other hand had some white bandages around his arms that made him look like a mummy, black clothes, dark grey skull mask with glowing red eyes and a black cloak as well as an invisibility device.

Speaking of invisibility, Sterben not showing up on the map was suspicious, but he might just also have figured out the swimming trick, or just was swimming for other reasons without realizing that it hid him on the map.

We watched as Pale Rider dodged around jumping and swinging along the bridge, in my opinion he spent too much time in the air because dodging in the air is very hard as you have limited control of where you're going.

Dyne nonetheless failed to hit Pale Rider and he closed the distance, once he was barely two meters away Pale Rider fired his shotgun, nearly killing Dyne, who collapsed to his knees.

Then he landed next to him and put his gun to Dyne's head. After a moment he fired the shotgun and Dyne dropped to the ground, however instead of the normal shattering when someone dies his body stayed and instead a red marker floated about his body with the message "Dead" on it.

I aimed my sniper rifle at Pale Rider but just as I did he dropped to the ground, though his HP barely went down a little yellow lightning bolt appeared next to it.

On his right shoulder there was a bit of lightning zapping around and he seemed to be unable to move, paralysis.

If that didn't scream Laughing Coffin, then I don't know what did. If someone normal had snuck up on him they would have just shot him in the head and killed him instead.

Then from the shadows walked a man in a black cloak with a handgun.

He started to cross himself and then aimed at Pale Rider and yelled "Now you will know the meaning of True Power. With this gun I bring real death. This gun and I bare the same name, the name Death Gun."

I aimed at him and before he could shoot Pale Rider fired.

He dodged the shot, and kept aiming at Pale Rider, then he fired.

Pale Rider's HP dropped by about a 3rd and for a bit it seemed nothing happened.

Then the paralysis wore off and Pale Rider stood up and aimed at Death Gun, but before he could fire he dropped his gun and clutched at his heart before vanishing in green polygons and a "Disconnected" banner in green appeared where he was.

He... just... died... another person died before my eyes and I couldn't save him. I could have saved him, if I had shot faster or attracted Death Gun's attention, or shot just before Death Gun fired so his shot missed.

Then Death Gun walked back into the shadows.

I looked over at Yuuki and judging by her expression she didn't understand what had just happened, that was fine, she was safe from him so she didn't need to know.

I felt Kirito grab my hand gently and look at me with concern in his eyes.

We got up and Kirito said "Let's go find Musketeer X."

I nodded and just as we were about to leave Yuuki asked "What happened to him?"

"He died." I answered simply.

"No, he disconnected." Yuuki said, not understanding what I meant.

"He died IRL." I explained.

I could hear Yuuki's shock and then she asked "You're not looking for your friend, are you?"

"No, we're looking for Death Gun." I said as we started to walk along.

"How is it possible to kill someone IRL from in-game, I mean the Amusphere is safe, right?" asked Yuuki.

"We don't know." Kirito answered.

Yuuki didn't asked anymore questions so we walked away.

We started walking in the direction of the center, because on average if you are in the middle you'll be closer to people and thus hopefully closer to Death Gun.

The river flowed towards the center of the map and in the middle of the map was a large city, with building getting taller as you get to the center until in the center there was a large circular stadium.

By the time of the next sat scan we were about 2 kilometers away from the city in the center and we didn't bother hiding from people, so what if they found us, we'd just kill them, not like we were sneaking up on someone, and anyway, most people would stay away from us with how famous, or rather, infamous we had gotten.

We opened the map and looked at it, upon tapping all the names we saw Musketeer X in the city and didn't find Sterben. If Death Gun jumped in the river it was possible that the current could have already carried to the city.

"It could be Musketeer X, Musketeer for Gun and X for Death. And anyway, we don't have any better leads and I don't see Sterben. Which does suggest it is him but we can't find him." Kirito said.

"Okay, let's go after them then." I said and closed the map.

Kirito did the same and we kept on walking through the forest, though we picked up the pace now.

A few minutes of walking later several prediction lines appeared, judging by their spread and the distance of their source, as well as quantity, it was almost certainly an assault rifle or something of the sort.

I dropped to the ground and aimed my sniper rifle while Kirito's swords turned on.

As the barrage of bullets flew at us every single one was turned into a beautiful spray of sparks but Kirito's swords which formed an impenetrable shield.

A look of surprise painted itself on the shooters face and he ran out of ammo.

I remembered to aim instead of looking at the beautiful sparks and took aim.

Once I had him in my sights I fired, the bullet hitting him in the waist and splitting him in half.

We continued moving with renewed speed to preferably avoid any more encounters.

20 minutes and no encounters later we arrived at the city, having looked at the map we had still not seen Sterben so it was likely he was deliberately been hiding and Musketeer X hadn't moved much from their spot.

* * *

 **And that does it for this chapter, this time my reason is that this is the best spot to cut it off for the next while and I didn't want to make this too long so I stopped it here.**

 **Remember to tell me which of the 4 things you want me to do.**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	8. Chapter 8: City

GGO: Swordsman and Sniper

 **Today I read all of the 15th SAO light novel, and all of what is translated of the 16th one, I think I may have a bit too much spare time...**

 **Well anyway, onwards to headaches-cough-I meant onwards to chapter 8, I have no idea what you're talking about? What written proof?**

 **Also as for the question I asked last chapter, A won overwhelmingly, and C a not so close second and the other two didn't get a single vote so I'll just keep doing what I'm doing if I can.**

Chapter 8: City

* * *

 **(1st person, Sinon, November 24th, 2:47pm)**

As we walked into the city we looked around carefully, this was the perfect place to set up an ambush.

"Musketeer X hasn't really moved so let's check there?" I asked.

"Sure, find a sniping spot you can cover me from, I'll cover you until we find one." Kirito said.

I nodded and started looking around.

I found a building with a nice spot from I which I would be able to cover Kirito if he went over to where Musketeer X seemed to be waiting.

We went up the stairs, floor by floor, and reached the desired spot.

"Okay, I'll wait here, you go check if Musketeer X is Death Gun." I said.

"Right. I'll be back in 10 minutes so meet me on the street then." Kirito said and walked over to the window.

The window was already broken, like most windows, so he took a few steps back and then ran out the window at top speed, landing a few floors down on the building across the street in a truly badass fashion.

I gave him a thumbs up and set up my position.

I saw him repeat the process until he reached ground level and then run—seemingly carelessly but I knew better—along the street.

I watched over him to provide cover but it was unlikely he would need it. He finally entered the building that Musketeer X was in on the last scan and out of my sight, though I did see him a few more times the building was the large stadium and thus on the outside didn't have many windows.

I waited the next 9 minutes watching for any movements, having seen none I went downstairs to meet with Kirito.

Running down the stairs with my handgun out I left the building, and then suddenly I felt my left shoulder numb slightly and the feeling of a needle and my legs stopped responding.

Well it seems Death Gun did fall for the trap.

Then he appeared out of the shadows, putting the sniper rifle on his back he drew his pistol.

And then was the first time I had seen his pistole up close. It was a Type 54 Blackstar, the type of pistol from _then_.

Why did it have to be here? Why now.

I looked up into his red eyes and for the first time in a long time, all I felt was pure terror.

Reason fled and the world turned grey.

The man started spouting his nonsense about 'justice' and 'true power' and what not but I couldn't be bothered to pay attention.

In his eyes I saw the man I killed, with blood pouring down his face from the wound in his forehead.

 _'Why here? Why? Why? Why? Why?'_ were the only thoughts going through my head.

 _'I don't want to die.'_ I thought, though if I still had my reason I would know that there was no way for me to die here.

He leveled the gun on me and put his finger on the trigger.

I closed my eyes and heard a gunshot, but then I felt nothing.

Then I heard several more gunshots in quick succession, I opened my eyes to find that Death Gun had been shot several times because a grenade flew into my vision, it started spinning and releasing smoke and Death Gun retreated.

I felt someone pick me up and carry me.

I looked and saw that Kirito was currently carrying me.

He ran and I saw several buggies as well as a mechanical horse.

Kirito jumped onto the buggy, carefully putting me in the back starting to drive.

"Shoot the horse!" he said.

* * *

 **(Kirito)**

"Come on, Sinon, snap out of it already!" I said to the near unresponsive sniper behind me.

Looking back I saw Death Gun jump onto the horse, great, just great.

I stepped on the gas to speed up.

I could Sinon sobbing slightly, I wonder why she was so shaken all of a sudden? What happened?

"Come on Sinon, shoot him." I said to the blue-haired girl behind me.

I looked at the road ahead and saw that I wouldn't have to turn for 30 seconds more or so.

I turned around and leaned down, hugging Sinon with one arm, while keeping the other on the steering wheel.

"I can't." I heard her mutter.

A few bullets from Death Gun's handgun zoomed past us, severing a few strands of my way-too-long hair, my thanks to you.

"I'll shoot with you, come on, aim, please." I said.

Sinon finally responded, aiming the sniper rifle.

I put my hand over her trigger hand, keeping a hand on the wheel.

Then she said "I can't it's shaking to much."

"Just aim, the shaking will stop in about 10 seconds." I said.

I was referring, of course, to the fact that in about 10 seconds we would go up a ramp and be sent flying, thus no longer shaking. My planning is 100% risk free and covers all contingencies. Totally. No sarcasm. At all. Totally.

Sinon nodded her head ever so slightly and aimed.

"3... 2... 1..." I counted down and we flew off the ramp, as expected the shaking stopped.

"Fire." I said gently and pressed the trigger with Sinon.

The world seemed to slow and the .50 cal bullet flew from Sinon's gun at mach 3.

The bullet traced a path and slammed into the car next to Death Gun.

Time seemed to resume to normal and Sinon sadly said "I missed."

Just after she said that there was a massive explosion from the car and Death Gun and his horse were engulfed in flames.

I vaguely saw him jump of his horse as that too exploded before we landed on the ground with a jolt.

I could feel Sinon relax slightly and turned back to driving.

We needed to find somewhere to hide until Sinon could recover.

The road I was driving on seemed to lead straight into a desert area of the arena and it seemed like the perfect place to go as this buggy would have far superior mobility to a person there.

We drove into the desert and while driving I saw a cave which would hopefully hide us from the sat scan.

I drove towards and drove the buggy in so that it too would be hidden from sight.

Sinon seemed to have recovered enough to get off the buggy herself and climbed off of it.

We sat down deep inside the cave, Sinon leaning her head on my lap and breathing jaggedly.

"It's okay." I repeated to her quietly.

Sinon muttered something I couldn't hear but she seemed to be calming down.

"Thanks." she muttered.

* * *

 **(15 minutes later)**

The satellite had passed over a while ago and I checked the map to happily find that it had not detected us.

Counting the number of people it seemed there was only 4 people left, that being us, Yamekaze **(I don't even care if I butchered the name, it's 'close enough')** and Sterben, who we were now certain was Death Gun.

The number of people who had died was only 24, which meant Death Gun had had another victim between Pale Rider and trying to kill Sinon, though that latter wouldn't have worked.

Sinon had mostly recovered now and I decided to chance at asking what happened.

"What happened?" I asked Sinon.

"When I walked out of the building he paralyzed me with his sniper rifle, then he pointed that handgun at me and... it was the same gun as _then_ " she said.

She trembled slightly as she said that though it wouldn't be visible but she was leaning on me so I could feel it.

I wrapped my hand around her and she stopped shaking.

"Okay, off that topic, what's our plan of action? We need to find the SAO name of Death Gun." I said.

"Well, judging by our exchange with him before the tournament it is likely he wants us dead, which suggests that we may be able to lure him out." Sinon said.

"If I stand outside the cave during the next scan, which is in about 5 minutes, I would be the only person who shows up on Yamekaze's map and hopefully Death Gun is going after me, then you can kill Yamekaze's avatar and make sure Death Gun can't kill him even if he does have someone stationed at his house. It is possible Death Gun has multiple friends because it unlikely at best that his one friend could go from Pale Rider's house, to Garret's house, and then to your old house in the space of 30 minutes, which means it's possible he has multiple collaborators in the real world."

"Then we fight Death Gun and hopefully figure out his name, Laughing Coffin has an unhealthy habit of gloating." I said.

"So basically, you're going to be a decoy?" Sinon asked, not sounding very happy.

"I'm not in any real risk, it's fine. I've never died in a VR game and I don't plan to start now." I said reassuring the still slightly shaken Sinon.

Sinon nodded and agreed.

* * *

 **Sorry that I'm ending it here but I can't go and end the GGO arc already can I?**

 **Anyway, cya me ssoorrrriiyyy!**

 **For real this time, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


	9. Chapter 9: Death Gun

GGO: Swordsman and Sniper

 **Hello! Me again!**

 **Chapter 9.**

Chapter 9: Death Gun

* * *

 **(1st person, Kirito, November 24th, 3:44pm)**

I walked out of the cave and waited for the scan that would come in less then a minute, after that Sinon would come out and take her position in the conveniently placed tower and we would wait for the remaining players to show up.

The scan came and I turned on my map, it seemed that Yamekaze was maybe 5-10 minutes away depending on his speed.

Sterben was still hidden, unsurprisingly.

The dots representing me and Yamekaze on the map vanished and I closed the map.

I walked out into the open field and waited.

I heard Sinon walk out of the cave and move quickly in the direction of the tower.

I closed my eyes and focused on the tiniest sounds. Or his bloodlust.

After about 5 minutes later I could faintly hear footsteps in the distance.

The person was running so it probably wasn't Death Gun, so Sinon should have him covered.

He ran slightly off of my direction and stopped.

A moment after he stopped I heard the loud sound of Sinon's sniper rifle. Well that's that. That leaves just Death Gun, Sinon and I.

Focus.

Death Gun has a sniper rifle so I need to watch out for that, he probably won't bother stunning me because he can't kill me anyway so he'll be using live ammo.

He probably has some sort of weapon other then his handgun and sniper rifle if his handgun is reserved for 'killing' people, possibly even just a different handgun.

He has the ability to turn invisible with unknown limitations.

He is an SAO survivor so he knows how to fight with some form of sword.

He is a member of Laughing Coffin so he won't fight 'honorably'.

He has a mask which may serve a purpose other then just intimidation, possibly a gas mask. In that case he may have somme form of harmful gases weapons.

If there is poison in this game he will probably use it.

Just as I thought that I felt a surge of bloodlust to my right and leaned back.

Just as I did so a bullet whizzed past my face and severed a few strands of my hair.

I heard the bullet slam into the tower that Sinon was in but it didn't hit Sinon.

I turned towards the source of the bullet and saw a prediction line appear, it was aimed right at my forehead.

I activate both my swords and swing my right hand up to block the incoming rifle round.

It hits the sword and turns into a rather nice looking shower of sparks.

I run towards the source of the bullets, blocking the rounds as I went.

Then there was a pause in the fire and I heard the quiet sound of the silenced sniper rifle and the sound of Sinon's sniper rifle at the exact same time.

I could see that Death Gun's gun had been destroyed by Sinon's shot.

I closed the remaining distance in time to see Death Gun draw an estoc.

Okay, so this is a member of Laughing Coffin with an estoc, which Laughing Coffin members used estocs? I'll worry about that later.

"Hello, Kirito." he said in his demonic voice with steam puffing out of his mask.

"Hello." I answered calmly, readying my swords.

He too readied his sword and charged forward with speed nearing Asuna's, though not quite. Okay, one more thing about him, he is pretty fast.

I raised my sword and blocked his strike "This sword is made of starship metal, though this sword is the maximum size that a sword can be in this game." Death Gun said as we clashed before jumping back.

Taunting him I said "Surrender, you're finished."

"Zaskar is an American country, you won't be able to get my address from knowing my handle even if you are working with the government, and you can't remember my SAO name, can you?" Death Gun replied as I charged forward.

He parried my two sworded strike, barely, with his estoc and pushed back.

This caused me to wonder once again, why can a 'photon sword' be blocked/block a sword made of metal, or another photon sword. Being able to cut apart bullets makes sense, you're not reflection them, you are destroying them, oh whatever, it's video game logic.

"I think I have a pretty good memory, so I'll probably remember eventually." I replied.

Neither us talked as we exchanged blades, both of us losing HP. He was losing HP at a slightly faster rate, but the kind where one decent hit will make that advantage null.

"The old you would laugh at your skills." taunted Death Gun.

"Personally, I don't find that such a bad thing. I wonder though, have your skills with a sword stayed up to how they were in SAO?" I answered, knowing full well that during SAO I was better then I am now.

Death Gun momentarily slowed and I landed a decent hit on him, taking away about 10% of his total HP, or about 20% of his remaining HP.

But in doing so I over extended slightly and Death Gun landed a comparable hit on me, taking my HP down to a comparable level.

"You can't remember can you? You know why? Because I never told you. As I was dragged away I was going to tell you my name but you said 'I don't care about your name, as far as I'm concerned, I'll never see you again.'"

I remember that, after the raid on Laughing Coffin they dragged one of the high ranking players in Laughing Coffin past me and I did indeed say that.

But that also means that he may have just as well basically told me who he was, because with this much information there is bound to be someone who can remember his name.

" _It's showtime_ " Death Gun said in english and charged forward at me.

That phrase was something Laughing Coffin's leader, PoH, said a lot but this person definitely isn't PoH, PoH used a large cleaver.

That means this is someone close to him.

I remember seeing some posters before the raid that had pictures of the Laughing Coffin higher-ups and their names, the top 3 specifically.

There was the leader, PoH, who always wore a hood, but his mouth could be seen underneath.

Then there were the two lieutenants, one was called Johnny Black and he always wore a sack on his head with wholes for eyes and mouth, his weapon of choice was a poison dagger so that's not it either.

And finally, there was Red-Eyed XaXa, who's real handle was XaXa, he wore a skull mask and somehow achieved glowing red eyes underneath it, perhaps a property of the mask, his weapon of choice was a rapier.

Of those 3 this was definitely XaXa, though he had an estoc not a rapier it was almost certainly him, same skull mask, same eyes, almost the same weapon.

I blocked his charge and pushed back, forcing him to retreat.

"XaXa, that's your name, Red-Eyed XaXa." I said.

He practically froze and I jumped forward with my right sword in front.

He retreated backwards and started to vanish "Not a chance!" I yelled as I lashed out with my left sword and landed a cut on his chest.

The moment my sword touched he became visible again and my right sword slashed though him at stomach level, cutting him clean in half.

His body landed on its side and he said in a fading voice "This isn't over..."

"Yes XaXa, it is." I said just as the glowing red eyes lost their glow and the 'dead' indicator appeared over him.

I let out a sigh of relief and turned off my swords, clipping them to my sides once more.

I turned round and saw Sinon running over, with a her sniper rifle in hand, though it was missing its scope. So that's what XaXa's bullet hit.

""We win."" Sinon and I said at the same time.

"Well what now? Is there a surrender button? Because I want to keep the ability to say that I've never died in a VR game." I said.

"I dunno, maybe there's a time limit and we can just wait and then it will declare a draw." Sinon answered.

I opened my menu and checked to see if there was a surrender button.

Seeing that there was I said "There is a surrender button so maybe if we both press it at the same time it'll be a draw. If we didn't particularly care about not dying we could do some 'romantic' and kill ourselves with a grenade or something but..."

"I don't mind, I don't really care which of us wins though so let's just both press the surrender button at the same time because I don't want to wait for hours just to see if there's a time limit." Sinon answered and opened her menu.

"3... 2... 1... Now." I said and pressed the button, seeing Sinon do the same.

We were surrounded by the teleport effects and both appeared at the spawn platform.

A message appeared in front of each of us and said a bunch of useless stuff and that there had been a draw so we both get to share first place.

We high-five each other and I say "Now time to leave this game forever after establishing ourselves as the best players."

Sinon nodded and we both logged out.

I opened my eyes and found myself back in the hospital room.

I took the Amusphere off my head and sat up, taking off all the electrodes from under my shirt.

Standing up a get used to the weight of a normal body and not the ridiculously high AGI body I had been playing with for the past couple hours.

"Well, now let's go get our paycheck." Shino said from next to me, earning a quiet laugh from the nurse.

"What? Why else would we be playing that smelly game? Seriously, those people pay to play that?" Shino defended, earning a slight laugh from me as well this time.

Shino pouted a bit and playfully punched my shoulder before saying "Well, let's get going."

"Right. Bye Aki-san." I said and waved to the nurse, Shino doing the same.

The nurse waved back and said "Bye!"

We left the hospital and once outside I took out my phone, dialing Kikuoka-san's number.

The phone rang for a moment and then he picked up "Hello Kirigaya-san." his voice said from the phone.

"Hello Kikuoka-san." I answered.

"We caught one of them in the trap you laid." he said.

I covered the mic and said to Shino "Looks like he did think that you actually lived there."

Shino just smiled slightly.

I uncovered the mic and spoke "There is at least one more, the one playing the game, and probably more unless the people they went after were specifically very close together. The one playing the game is an SAO survivor, his SAO handle was XaXa, you should be able to find him that way."

"Right, meet me tomorrow for your payment. Same place as last time." he said.

I could tell Shino heard what she said because of the annoyed sigh she gave upon hearing that we had to meet him there.

"At least the deserts there are good." I said.

"Obviously, but I feel so out of place there and I swear he tries to embarrass us as much as possible." Shino answered.

"True, but whatever, not like we have much choice." I said.

"Yeah..." Shino said with a sigh.

* * *

 **(Shino, November 25th, 4:27pm)**

We walked into fancy restaurant again and thankfully this time annoying agent guy just waved us over this time.

We walked over and sat down at the table.

"Hello." he said, this time quietly enough to **not** attract attention, thankfully.

"Hello." Kazuto said.

"Hello." I said reluctantly.

The agent passed Kirito a piece of paper and looking over at it I saw it was a check.

"Giving us the check was obviously not what you called us here for since you could have just mailed it, so what do you want." I asked.

The next half hour was spent discussing the details of everything, and were rather boring, but to summarize, Johnny Black was the third Death Gun according to the confession of XaXa, also Sterben is a hospital term for when a patient dies and is German for die, apparently XaXa's father was a hospital owner so they were able to acquire the drug they used to stop the people's hearts and get emergency master keys for being able to sneak into people's houses.

The drug was a drug that relaxed the patients muscles which could kill in overdose called succinylcholine. I read it but I have not the slightest clue how to say it.

After that we head home, put on our Amuspheres—which we had gotten a while ago—and converted back to ALO.

"Ahh, so nice to be able to breathe!" Kirito said, exaggerating.

"Well at least we got paid, a lot." I said.

"Yeah, and we caught the murderer, which is a good thing on its own." Kirito said.

I nodded.

* * *

 **And that does it for this slightly longer chapter.**

 **I had a raging head ache for most of the time I was writing this :(**

 **Also please tell me, should I start a new 'story' for the Excalibur and Mother's Rosario arcs?**

 **Also just counting the number of days and number of words I'm still somehow keeping an average of 3k words a day :)**

 **Anyway, cya me oouuttiiyy!**


End file.
